Kudamono Ga Kinjiru Na
by leshamarieinuyasha
Summary: All we have left in the world is eachother. If loving you is so wrong, then let me burn in hell. I'd rather have loved you here and now as your partner, then never have showed you how much I really care as your brother. KaoruXHika


Okay so I have totally fallen head over heels in love with the Ouran High School Host Club! My favorite characters you may ask: The Hitachiin Twins! If you don't like "Twincest" then get over it. I love the HikaruXKaoru paring. This is my first OHSHC fic so please be nice, kay?

Hope you enjoy and _**Please Review!!**_

Disclaimer: Nope I do not own The Ouran High School Host Club

_Italics: Kaoru thoughts _

**Bold: Hikaru thoughts **

* * *

_**Kudamono Ga Kinjiru Na: A Love Between Two Brothers**_

_On our own but accompanied, separated but together, alone but never lonely; I guess this is how it has always been. Just us to fight and to fend for one another against the entire world. Born from the same egg, from the same sperm, from the same womb; we are brothers you and I. No matter how rough the ocean may get you are my life raft, Hikaru. You are my friend, my love, my confidant; you are my twin. Although father has rejected us for our uncanny love of one another I am not afraid of those raging eyes. I am not afraid for they carry the same flame that burns so brightly in your own, dearest brother. Irresponsible at times you may seem, your intentions are always at heart. I trust you with my life since we share the same line. You have never let me fall even when it seems all hope is lost. You are the shinning star I strive to keep burning ever so brightly. Because without you I know no one else could ever light my way through these narrow halls. No one could ever replace you cause you are one of a kind. We may look the same, but inside we are completely different. Two unique individuals with two completely diverse hearts that just so happen to pound out to the same beat. Forever alike but eternally divergent; we desire independence but will never be able to face the world single-handedly. We lust for each others bodies although we pretend it is all just some twisted lie. You know as well as I that lust is present when we share the same bed. Each kiss lingering on my lips better than the last. You know how to make me moan even when you are not on top of me. Who knew the best lover in my life could be my older twin brother? I love you, Hikaru Hitachiin no matter what the rest of the world may say. We belong together and you know it. Do not resist the fruit temptation has placed on your platter, dear brother. Take a bite and let sin win you over._

**Never forced to face the world on my own; always guided by my shadow as one would say. You have been there for me since the day of our brilliant birth, my lovely Kaoru. Taking my hand and guiding me down this dimly lit path called life. You have been both the luminous flame on top of the candlestick and the hot wax dripping in-between my fingers; in good times and in bad you have never abandoned me. You are my brother, Kaoru. My impulsive heart, my lust filled eyes, and my kneading hands; you are all of these things to me. The way you smile at me with those sparkling pearly whites, or when you toss your shimmering ginger hair off to the side to expose that lovely face that matches mine. I can't help but to swoon like a school girl whenever I wake up to you beside me in the single bed we share. So many nights curled up next to one another, your head on my slowly rising chest just listening to our identical heart beats. Both yearning for the same thing; for morning's cruel light to never reach the shades. If we could live life the way we wanted morning would never come and together in our bed we could stay; listening to the pounding of our most vital organ and making love until we were both spent and trembling. Your moans are the sweetest candy I could ever asks for; just knowing that you are happy makes my heart swell with joy. As my love and confidant your bliss comes first and foremost. When a single tear squeaks past those long luscious lashes out of those beautiful emerald eyes it damn near breaks my heart. Feeling like a failure when you are broken; knowing that maybe I could have done something for you to prevent your heart ache. I want to protect you and make you feel like you are a king on top of the world. I will push all of those unworthy of your position on top of that pedestal off. I want you to shine in the luminosity of the stars; then maybe one day you will look down at your Hikaru and ask me to join you in all of your greatness. I will await for that day lover; the day where I will be somewhat close to equal with your greatness. Although I am naïve I know I will expand in knowledge. I know that someday I'll make you proud when I can stand on my own two feet, and I no longer need to be accompanied by my shadow. But until that day, please stand by my side. Remain holding my hand and walking me down this narrow path. Keep me from stumbling over my own footsteps, and kiss the scrapes on my knees when I have fallen over. I ask you this not only as your lover, but as you brother and twin. I never want to loose my most precious person. For I know I could never live without my precious Kaoru in our Garden Of Eden. **

* * *

Alright how was that? Did you like my first HikaruXKaoru one-shot? By the way the title means: Forbidden Fruit!! ^-^


End file.
